


Flying Far

by mintychinchilla



Category: Ben 10
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sci-Fi, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychinchilla/pseuds/mintychinchilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Benjamin Tennyson, his first mate Kevin Levin, and their motley crew of aliens decide a raid is in order. Spacepirate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Far

**Author's Note:**

> **For killianbones on LiveJournal**
> 
> I'm totally stealing the "Treasure Planet" concept of the Etherium ("an outer space filled with atmosphere"). Cuz having actual pirate ships is cooler than boring old Mega Cruisers. However, this is **not** a crossover. No Treasure Planet characters or places are in the fic. It's just an AU reinterpreting the places and characters in Ben 10.
> 
> I tried to use actual nautical terms. Please to be using Wikipedia if you get confused. And you may need to know that Morotesi is the planet Chromastone comes from. So they pillaged some town there and stole a flag. XD
> 
> I was tempted to make Ben the cabin boy. SO FUCKING TEMPTED. But I didn't. Cabin boy!Ben was also going to travel with Captain Paradox and stowaway!Kevin. I may just try to write that someday.

Light filled the sails, illuminating the panels in the fabric and sending energy through the masts and into the engine room below deck. The generator rumbled as it prepared the solar energy for the thrusters at the aft end of the ship. A slender brunet stood at the helm, steering the galleon as it floated up through the Etherium. Green eyes pierced the darkness that pervaded space, reflecting specks of light from the space port the ship had just left. The port's home planet was dark as it rotated away from its star, the purples and browns of the surface dulling as night fell on that side of the planet. The helmsman adjusted the ship's bearing and nodded at a large red creature, who yelled down into the engine room. Moments later, the thrusters roared to life with a blue flame and the planet vanished from sight.

The ship passed through empty space, devoid of everything but the stars. The engines cut out and forward momentum kept it going, aided by the sails catching solar plasma. The crew scurried and stomped on deck and up the rigging, securing the sails and cannons. The green-eyed helmsman passed the duty of steering to the Tetramand that had called for the thrusters and crossed the bridge. He descended a short set of steps to the main deck and walked past the masts to the forecastle deck.

A tall muscular young man was leaning against the railing along the side of the ship. His dark hair was partially hidden under a faded green bandana, and a cutlass hung at his belt. He didn't turn as the shorter young man stood at the railing next to him. The decks grew quiet as the ship's crew settled in after finishing their launch duties. All they had left to do was wait.

"So, what do you think of the ship, Captain?" the taller of the two humans asked.

"Much better. She was a hunk of junk after that last raid." The captain turned his green eyes on the other man. "Your contact failed to tell us that the target was a decommissioned military frigate."

"I never said he was reliable." Dark brown eyes met the green ones. "You should know that by now. Especially after that shindig with your grandfather's houseboat."

"That was all your fault."

"I did it for you, you know."

"Watch it, Levin. I'd hate to ruin your reputation." The captain smirked at his first mate.

"Captain Tennyson!" the crew's resident Sonorosian shouted down from the crow's nest. "It's in sight!"

The captain and the first mate turned their attention to the front of the ship. In the distance, just a tad offline from the bowsprit, they could see a sailing vessel. The merchant ship was much larger than the galleon they were sailing, and it was filled with more than enough goods and money to last the crew months.

"Mr. Levin, call all hands to the ready." Captain Tennyson spoke to the first mate.

"All hands on deck! Prepare to board!" The _Omnitrix_ gained on the merchant vessel, and as the distance between the two ships decreased, the crew arranged themselves on deck. The Tetramandian helmsman continued to steer the ship and others manned the plasma cannons. The Sonorosian scampered down the rigging to help the Arachnachimp hoist the colors. The stolen flag from Morotesi was taken down and replaced by a white and green insignia on a black field. The flag of the infamous pirate Benjamin Tennyson.

The crew readied ropes and planks to board the merchant vessel. As they flew up and alongside, the plasma cannons blasted holes in the keel and rendered the merchant's engines useless. Captain Tennyson grabbed a rope hanging from the rigging and swung over to the merchant ship, closely followed by his first mate and most of the crew. The pirate's swords easily took down surprised spacers and the alien crew fought their way below deck.

"Mr. Levin! Lead the men to the cargo hold and take everything back to the _Omnitrix_!" Tennyson headed to the stern of the merchant ship. "I'll find the buffoon who owns this thing and teach him a lesson!"

Tennyson slashed and cut the merchant's bodyguards at the doors to the cabin. Kicking the door down, he leapt across the room and jabbed his sword at the back of the man's head as he was trying to climb out the window and up to the lifeboats.

"Well well, if it isn't Michael Morningstar. I should have known you'd be the money bags behind this get-up."

The blonde man let go of the windowsill and slowly turned around.

"Ah, Benjamin Tennyson. It—"

"_Captain_ Benjamin Tennyson to you." The sword jabbed a little closer to Morningstar's head.

"As I was saying, _Captain_, it's been a while. How's your lovely cousin doing?" Morningstar's already fake smile grew lecherous.

"How Gwendolyn's been is none of your business. Now you're going to wipe that disgusting grin off your face or I'll cut it off." The sword's point nicked Morningstar's chin and a drop of blood slowly oozed out. "Get moving. You're ship belongs to me now."

Tennyson forced the merchant out of the cabin and up onto the main deck. The _Omnitrix's_ crew was already loading chests of foreign foods and gold onto the smaller galleon. All of Morningstar's men were either dead or tied to the masts. Once Morningstar was on the _Omnitrix,_ Tennyson called out to one of his crewmembers.

"Albright! Take our 'guest' here down to the brig!" The Pyronite _aye aye'd_ in response to his captain's orders and marched the blonde man below deck. Tennyson crossed back onto the merchant ship and looked for his first mate. Levin was tying up the last of Morningstar's crew in the hold.

"I don't suppose there's any explosives we could use to finish this ship off?" Tennyson looked at the few remaining barrels in the hold. They were filled with explosive jelly. "Ah, never mind then."

Levin smirked and tied off the last knot. He got up from the floor and strode over to the shorter man. He roughly pulled the captain close and closed the gap between their lips. The gags the first mate had stuffed into their mouths muffled the prisoners' shouts of confusion and shock. Not that it mattered; Levin was too busy stuffing his tongue into Tennyson's mouth to care. A good long while later, the two pirates broke apart.

"You know I hate it when you do that in front of people," the captain reprimanded his first mate.

"No big deal. They won't live long enough to tell." The prisoners struggled against their bonds even more after hearing those words, but Levin merely laughed at them and lit a long fuse leading into one of the barrels of explosive jelly. "See you bastards in hell."

The two pirates ran up and out of the hold and across to the _Omnitrix_. The galleon sped away from the now looted merchant ship, and moments later, the entire bottom half exploded. The flames from the explosion licked up along the ship, looking for timber, cloth, and flesh to burn. The pirates let out a great cheer as the fire quickly consumed the merchant ship.

Tennyson searched for the Tetramandian helmsman.

"Manny, set a course for Anodyne. Gwendolyn is going to want a word with our prisoner."

"Aye aye, Captain." The three-armed Tetramand spun the wheel and the galleon turned towards the distant planet. He set the autopilot to keep the ship on a straight course. They had a long trip ahead of them, so the crew finished strapping in their newfound cargo and settled in to wait. The darkness of space and their exhaustion from the raid and flying all day left the crew with a feeling of night back on their home planets. The different aliens slowly made their way below deck and into their hammocks. Instead of retiring to his cabin, Captain Tennyson stayed out to take the first watch of the night.

He strolled across the deck and up onto the bow. Leaning against the railing, he took off his hat and gazed out into the endless dark for nearly an hour. The ship flew past a nebula, the cloud-like puffs of stardust illuminated from within by young stars. The captain barely moved when the first mate came up behind him.

"Has it been an hour already?" Tennyson asked.

"Almost. But I could use some company during my shift." Levin's smirk was evident in his voice as he wrapped his arms around the captain's waist. "Whaddya say?"

"I say I'm going to be sleeping in tomorrow morning." The shorter man let the strong arms pull him closer to the first mate's chest. He tilted his head back to kiss his lover, a languid kiss silently promising more.

The _Omnitrix_ bustled to life as the bright orange light of a star filtered through the portholes and windows. The crew groggily struggled with boots and swords as they prepped for the day ahead. The cook shimmied down from his hammock and made his way to the galley to make breakfast.

"Hey! Upchuck! Don't get acid in the porridge this time!"

The little green Gourmand stuck out his tongue at the Arachnachimp. Mumbling about putting acid into "that blasted monkey's" porridge, he set about lighting the stove.

The crew went about their usual morning duties. As they set up for their landing in Anodyne later that day, the Sonorosian looked down from his post in the crow's nest.

"Where's the Captain?" he shouted down to the crew below.

"I'm right here!" Tennyson emerged from below decks, Levin close behind. The crew returned to their duties, none really giving a thought to their captain and first mate. They had gotten used to the random disappearances after five years in space.

The day passed uneventfully, with not even a small passenger schooner to terrorize. The Morotesian flag flew again, hiding the _Omnitrix's_ true colors as they neared Anodyne. Near the end of the day, the Sonorosian spied the purple planet's double rings. Captain Tennyson took over the helm from Manny and the crew rigged the sails for a smooth descent through the cloudy atmosphere. The spaceport glittered with purple and blue lights. Settling into the dock, the pirates scrambled to tie down the sails and get ashore. Anodyne was one of the few pirate-friendly planets in the galaxy, and it was home to the best rum in any star system the _Omnitrix_ had pillaged.

Levin went below decks and grabbed Morningstar out of the brig. Tennyson and Levin forced the merchant off the ship and across the port to a small but crowded pub, _The Lucky Girl_. The landlady turned to greet her new customers, but instead turned an impressive shade of purple at the sight of her cousin, his first mate, their crew, and their package: one Michael Morningstar.

"Normally, I'd be glad to see you lot, but I don't think I can with this dim-witted pretty boy around." The energy-being floated over to the pirates.

"Good to see you too, Gwendolyn." Captain Tennyson wrenched Morningstar's arm. "We raided his ship yesterday. Figured you'd like a chance to wail on him before we killed him."

"Hmm. I may just have to take you up on that offer." Gwendolyn snapped her fingers and a bubble of energy formed around Morningstar before he could speak. She used an energy lash to push the bubble through a door into a back room, the blonde merchant struggling against the pink walls that held him in. The lash closed the door and brought back trays of tankards to the tables where Gwendolyn had seated them.

"Now that he's out of the way, what bring you boys here?"

"What? Can't I visit my favorite cousin?" The captain faked offence at her question. "It's been a while, is all. The crew was getting antsy from the lack of good rum. You've spoiled them." His point was merely supported by Levin's gleeful grin as he drank.

"Slow down Sparky." Gwendolyn smacked the taller man upside the head. "You're going to drink yourself silly."

"Too late for him. How's business?"

"Nothing too shabby. The usual scum come in and out."

"How's Granny Verdona's doing?" Levin smirked up from his tankard.

"As long as your type comes around, there'll be more than enough profit to keep the whole port afloat." Gwendolyn rolled her eyes.

"What's she mean by 'my type?'" Levin whispered to his captain as she floated off to seat a new gaggle of customers.

"The kind that thinks with his pants and not his head."

"Maybe we should just give Morningstar to Verdona then. Make the bastard wish we had killed him."

"Not a bad idea."

After a few hours of drinking, one of the crewmembers accidentally stepped on another pirate's toes. Everyone was completely inebriated by then, and it seemed a perfectly good idea to punch the nearest bastard's face in. A full-tilt brawl quickly broke out. Albright and Manny tag-teamed a Methanosian and set him on fire while smashing him into a wall over and over. The Arachnachimp swung from the pub's chandelier shooting webs at the other ships' crews below. The Sonorosian lookout was running around and kicking as many others in the shins as he could create clones. The little white aliens overran the pub. Tennyson and Levin had managed to secure control of the bar and were standing on the counter brandishing their swords at anyone who attempted to climb up. Levin swung at a Lepidopterran that flew at him, and the dark-haired pirate managed to hack one of its wings clean off. The disgustingly smelling bug flew around in circles, supported only by one wing, until it crashed into a wall. The Lepidopterran's acidic saliva left a burnt streak as it slid down the wall. Tennyson spun away from a Florauna's vines, and used the momentum to slice a Detrovite's armor, exposing the vulnerable orange alien inside to the other brawling pirates. He turned back and lunged at the green plant-like alien, striking it with enough force to send it flying back into the now unconscious Lepidopterran.

The fight would have continued until only one ship's pirates were left standing, and it looked like Tennyson's crew was going to be victorious, but Gwendolyn kicked the _Omnitrix's_ company out of the pub before they could finish everyone off. She placated them with crates containing enough bottles of their favorite rum to keep them out of her glowing hair for a few weeks.

"You're paying for the repairs Benjamin!" she shook a fist at her cousin as the drunken spacers straggled down the street. They tried to strike up a song, but no one could decide on which song to sing. Off-key strains of every song they knew filled the nighttime air of Anodyne's spaceport as they made their way to the ship.

On deck, the pirates broke open the crates and drank themselves unconscious. The next morning was not going to be very pretty, but they didn't care. They had rum, they had a good fight, and they couldn't feel a thing beyond the blissful haze of alcohol.

Levin decided he'd use the rum to his advantage and picked up Tennyson and threw the smaller man over his shoulder. He stumbled under the extra weight to the captain's quarters, and once inside, he locked the door and unceremoniously dumped the captain onto his bed.

"What the blazes are you doing?" Tennyson wasn't used to being chucked around like a rag doll. Even when he was drunk. "I'm in charge! I'm the captain! I've got the captain's hat, so _I'm_ the captain!" Tennyson failed to notice that his hat had fallen off on deck and at the moment, he really _didn't_ have it.

"No more captain duties tonight." Levin sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to remove his boots, but the boots did not want to relinquish the feet inside. He struggled with them, and only managed to twist the boot around his foot. "Fuck."

Tennyson slumped over Levin's lap and tugged at the boots, his own having come off much easier.

"This happens every time. You need new boots."

"But I like these boots."

"Fuck that. These ones don't come off your feet." Tennyson continued to yank at the offending article and with a large heave the shoe flew off and hit the wall. The motion forced his body into the first mate's crotch, and the rather stiff member inside the pants. Levin took the opportunity to flip the younger man onto his back and attack his mouth and neck with lusty kisses.

"You're such a motherfucking pirate," Tennyson managed to gasp out between the lip lock.

Levin smirked. "Actually, I'm a captain-fucking pirate. Captain."

_ **Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:**  
> \- Drunken bar fights make me laugh.  
> \- I made Gwen call Kevin "Sparky." I have no idea why. Make up your own reason.  
> \- Yes, Verdona owns a space brothel filled with space whores.  
> \- No, Gwen is not one of them. Julie, on the other hand… XD  
> \- Finally: best ending I have ever written.


End file.
